Encounters
by FangirlWithFandoms
Summary: Random drabbles of Klaus and Caroline, with some hint of Elejah and Debekah. Just some random Klaroline fluff. This story is not in any particular order, so you can read anything at anytime. AU and ratings might change as time passes
1. Drunken Encounter

**The Night You Got Drunk Was The Night You Changed My Mind**

**This little cute drabble was inspired by the song "Change My Mind" by One Direction. I don't own Caroline, Klaus, Vampire Diaries, or Change My Mind. I just like to create stories from them. I also placed this chapter on tumblr just saying, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Klaus watched as the drunk Caroline tried to make her way back to her car. He smiled as Caroline failed to get in her car.

"Need help, love?" he asked as he emerged from the shadows. Caroline turned back and pointed at him in accusation.

"I don't need your help! You out of all people!" she yelled. Klaus sighed and shook his head.

"You're drunk, Caroline. Let me drive you home" he offered. Caroline glared at him in suspicion, but nonetheless let him into her car.

"Keys please?" he asked politely. The blonde vampire just grumbled in protest as she handed him the two pink keys. The hybrid smiled as he started to drive.

The ride was silent. It wasn't exactly pleasant but at least she hadn't called her friends to kill him. It was awkward though. He could practically smell the awkwardness in the air. He never imagined himself to one day end up driving a drunk Caroline back home. What surprised him was that he wasn't even thinking of using the alcohol as an advantage. Klaus really actually wanted to help her this time.

He stopped the car by the driveway of the Forbes' home. He sighed inwardly and turned towards the girl beside him. He chuckled as he realized that the young vampire had ended up falling asleep. The old hybrid exited the vehicle silently and sped his way to her side of the car. He gently carried her out bridal style and walked his way up to the front door.

_The end of the night  
we should say goodbye  
But we carry on  
While everyone's gone_

"Caroline…sweetheart, we are here" he whispered into her ear. She just mumbled incoherent words and continued to grip onto his arms. He chuckled and worked his way up to her room. He laid her down on her bed and started to head for the door but the grip on his wrist stopped him.

_Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure_

"Stay…please?" she muttered. He almost didn't hear it.

"I should go" he replied. She shook her head and pouted back at him.

"Just for tonight, just now, I don't want to be alone" she answered. Klaus couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. Nobody seemed to love her, and if they did, they didn't show it. She was so alone in the world. She didn't matter. She was just a pawn to them, to all of them.

They had more things in common than they actually knew. The Lonely Hybrid and the Lonely Baby Vampire; they made quite a pair.

_But baby if you say you want me to stay  
I'll change my mind  
Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
If you'll be mine  
Won't go, won't go  
So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, stay for the night  
I'll change my mind._

So, Klaus stayed. He carefully maneuvered his way into her bed, and now he was beside her on the bed. He watched as Caroline started to sleep. Her hands were on her pillow, and she slowly breathed in and out. She looked magnificent as she slept. How could anyone think of her as second? She wasn't second to anyone. No one was better than her. She was beautiful.

All his life, he felt so alone. Every time he tried to show his love to someone they mistook it as his wrath. He tried, dammit he tried so hard. No one ever took it seriously. Everyone just hated him.

Then, this girl comes. This Baby Vampire had to just go and ruin his plans. He thought that if people listened to him then he could actually convince the world that he loved something. That's why he wanted hybrids. He wanted to feel love. He wanted to love and be loved, even if it was just pretend. This blonde girl taught him. He didn't even know how but none of it mattered.

_Lean in when you laugh,  
We take photographs  
There's no music on  
But we dance along  
Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure._

Klaus thought back to the night of the dance. She looked so graceful as they danced, and when she treated him with insults, he ignored them all. At first, he didn't even know why. She treated him so coldly but he didn't care. If it was anyone else, he would've ripped their heads off by now, but not her. Never.

Not even when she distracted him so that her friends could dagger his brother. He didn't even have it in his heart to hurt this girl. He'd hurt her friends, but not her. Damn, her and that goddamn light. Why should he care? HE SHOULD CARE THAT HE DIDN'T KILL HER!

He looked like an idiot now. He was having an internal battle with himself while the blonde vampire beside him just slept soundly. She wasn't even aware of anything going on. So out of focus, Klaus thought.

_But baby if you say you want me to stay  
I'll change my mind  
Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
If you'll be mine  
Won't go, won't go  
So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, stay for the night_

Klaus noticed that the sun was rising when he turned his head away from the sleeping beauty for the first time that night. He sighed and decided that it was time to leave. He turned back to the girl and found a stray lock from her hair on her face. He smiled slightly and used his thumb to brush it away.

_Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
If you'll be mine  
Won't go, won't go  
So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, stay for the night  
I'll change my mind._

Klaus leaned into her and smelled her sweet scent for the last time. In a matter of a few hours, they would be enemies again; not two lonely people who slept beside each other. He wasn't even sure that she would remember the events that took place last night. He sighed and flashed away from the house.

As he ran, he realized two things. The things that happened last night would forever be etched into his brain. He will never forget.

The second thing he was sure of was that she was not second. She wasn't even first place. She was everything. He would never let her forget that. He would do anything to show her that. Even if she didn't believe it, she was loved. He learned to love her last night, and he will wait forever for her to love him.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1, these chapters will be just pure fluff that I will update at least once a week (Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, or Saturdays). The chapters in this story do not have to be read in any order, so just enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. White Rose

**HEY! So its a new chapter! Yehayyy...WOAH another chapter in a day. I'm on a roll here guys! I didn't post this on tumblr and I'm thinking on whether I will or not but anyways, you guys go ahead and read on. Hope you peeps like it and please review after! I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the characters. I just like making up situations.**

* * *

_**So this chapter basically starts off in another life wherein Caroline realizes that she loves Klaus and then they get together but Caroline told her friends and they don't seem to get it through their minds that Caroline and Klaus are in love.**_

"Caroline, I think it's about time that we get you out of this funk" Elena said cheerfully. Caroline groaned as Elena grabbed the ice cream from her hands.

"Come on Caroline, this is not you" Bonnie encouraged. Her blonde friend was not convinced though.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone!" growled Caroline as her two best friends tried to drag her out of her room.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM, ISN'T IT?" Elena exasperated. She watched as her, once happy and carefree, friend sobbed into her pillow.

"Stop being so unfair, Elena" Caroline hissed. She glared daggers at the brunette before sinking back down onto her bed.

They didn't get it. None of them did. It's not his fault. It's not his fault that she fell in love. It's not his fault that she can't seem to get his name out of her head. It's not his fault that he's all she thinks about lately. It's all her fault. She was the problem, not him. She made the mistake of falling for the bad guy. She was the one who yelled out her feelings that night. It was all her, and yet her friends couldn't seem to grasp that; they all kept blaming him.

"He hurt us all, Care. He killed Jenna, and Alaric. He's a monster!" Elena argued.

Out of all the people, her best friends were the ones who judged the most. They were thick-headed, and they didn't want to accept the fact that she loved an enemy.

"Oh yeah, Elena! I know that! Do you think I could forget that? Do you think I didn't consider that he brought so much pain to us before? No, it's glued to my head, constantly reminding me but do you actually think that you have it any better?" Caroline yelled back. She was so tired of the annoying comebacks they were trying to shove up her ass.

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

"DAMON! I MEAN DAMON, ELENA! You're so called saviour! Do I have to remind you of what he did to me? Do you remember that he used me? HE USED ME FOR SEX AND FOOD! He pierced his fangs into my skin and drank me up like I was some vodka! Then, he would compel me to forget, yet you ALWAYS see the brighter side of him! It's the same with me. Klaus has a good side. If you get to know him, you'll see that he's so much better than what everyone figures he is. He is a monster trying to find his place, that's all" Caroline reasoned. Now, she was head to head with her best friend as they fought for what they believe is true. Bonnie stood aside watching and feeling sorry for the pain everyone endures.

"But Care, you don't get it. You see Kla –" Elena snapped back but was cut off by her blonde friend.

"GET OUT!" Caroline yelled. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of trying to speak her case but always getting cut off and judged. If they couldn't accept the fact that she loved Klaus, then fine they won't. They should just leave her and Klaus alone.

"Caro –" Bonnie said quietly. She tried to calm down both her friends but its all useless now.

"GO!" Caroline grunted. She pointed to the door, and watched as her two best friends walked away.

The blonde vampire then sunk to her knees and sobbed. She might have just let her two best friends in the world go right then. All the memories the three shared were gone in an instant. This fight placed permanent marks on their relationship. Caroline knows that this time there won't be any 'I'm sorry' or 'forgive me'.

She cried until the moon shone through her window. She didn't want to move or eat. She just wanted to stay sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Her mother tried to persuade to go out but it went to no avail. Stefan even came to try and make peace with Bonnie and Elena but Caroline knows there's no going back anymore.

Finally, it was about midnight when there was a sudden knocking coming from her patio door. It was dark outside so she couldn't really see who was out there. At first, she didn't bother to even pay attention to the knocking but it became insistent and forceful. With a groan, she stood up and opened the door swiftly.

There he was, standing in the dark with a questioning and loving expression on his face. He had a small tiny white rose in his hand as he approached her.

"Hey, its you" Caroline shrugged. He just chuckled at her nonchalant expression and handed her the flower.

"This is for you. I saw it in the middle of the forest. It reminded me of you" Klaus explained as she took the flower and examined it tenderly.

"How does a puny white flower remind you of me? Are you saying that I'm small?" she joked.

"I don't know. It just sat there attached to the soil in the middle of the forest. It looked so pure and clean compared to the dirty and ragged area it was surrounded in" he mumbled. "Reminds me of you because just like this flower, it seems to me that you don't really know where you belong. You're this pure and innocent girl stuck and shoved into this violent and horrible supernatural reality"

"Thank you, this means a lot to me" Caroline smiled graciously and moved aside to let him enter. He quickly joined her in the room and watched her with a deducing eye.

"What's wrong, love? From what I gather, you've been in this room for the majority of the day. Why? Did something happen?" he asked as he placed the small flower into her hair.

"I think I just lost my friends. It's creating this big impact on me" she informed as she wrapped her arms around herself to try to comfort the aching in her heart. The hybrid noticed this and lovingly wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Why, love? Why did you lose them?" he looked at her expectantly.

"They were provoking us, and what we had. They kept calling you a monster" she muttered into his chest. She breathed in the sweet musky scent he gave off.

"I am a monster, sweetheart. It means a great deal to me that you fought for us. Now, I truly know that everything's going to be alright between the two of us" he whispered before brushing his lips over her forehead.

"It's because I love you, and our love is worth fighting for even if I lose something in return" she said as she continued to give him sweet little pecks on the lip.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm a monster. There is a possibility that I will never change" he reasoned but it went to deaf ears.

"Yes, Klaus you're right but you're my monster. As long as I have you, nothing else matters" she announced, and with that they fell into blissful paradise with a kiss. As they professed their unending love to each other, Klaus' hand would sometimes brush upon the small flower hanging delicately on Caroline's hair. They could get through anything. Caroline truly is the white rose in Klaus' dangerous world and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So did you guys like the little drabble? Please review! It would mean a lot to me! Anyways, I have to go and write a narrative essay now so see ya. Tell me your thoughts, and if you want you can request for a small drabble in a review or you can go to my tumblr page, which is in my profile.**


	3. Key To My Heart

**Hey! I'm back after a week! Sorry, it was my finals last week so I couldn't update at all for the sake of my grades. You get me, right? Anyways, at least I have a new chapter up. I'm already halfway through the next one so don't be surprised if I update again on Wednesday or Friday...or even tomorrow. Who knows? So back to the point, this is yet another drabble based on the song: "I Need Your Love." Now I'm not so into dubstep and Skrillex and all that stuff but I really liked this song because its ELLIE GOULDING! Who doesn't love her? So you should probably listened to that while reading this. Oh yeah! Don't forget to review after reading! I love reviews, and it keeps me going. WARNING: OOC KLAUS COMING UP! HE'LL REVERT BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFO FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters in it. I just like creating fictional stories.**

* * *

Caroline sobbed as she fell to her knees. There she sat in the middle of her room crying. Her blonde curls covered her face, and her tears fell to her palms. She felt so helpless and alone. Nobody cared about her, not even Tyler. He was supposed to be the one to help her in times of trouble but he was off prancing around with that Hayley slut. After all, they were _perfect _for each other. No wonder she ended up finding the two in bed this morning. Caroline bit her lip as the memory came back to her.

"_TYLER! OPEN UP! I'm real tired of your excuses! We don't hang out anymore. Do you even care about me or our friends? It seems like all you care about is your stupid plan to break the sire bond?" Caroline yelled as she pounded on the door. Nobody answered, and she was starting to get irritated. Finally, she carefully broke the lock and stepped into the big mansion. _

_She maneuvered her way towards Tyler's room, which was in the second floor. As she neared the room, she noticed a broken bottle of vodka on the floor, but she didn't bother to pick it up. She heard shuffling but paid no attention to the noises. She arrived right in front of Tyler's room, and was about to knock but then she noticed that the door was slightly open anyways. Quietly, she peeked in and almost screamed out of shock at the sight before her._

_Inside the room were Tyler and Hayley making out on the bed. They had their hands all over each other, and they didn't seem to hear Caroline despite the fact that they had super sensitive hearing._

_Caroline quickly covered her mouth before she could let out a scream that will get her caught. She dashed away from the room and out of the house in a blink. She ran into the forest as tears started to blur her eyesight but she didn't give a damn about it anymore._

_Tyler cheated. He cheated on her with that other werewolf. She was pissed. In fact, the blonde vampire was so pissed that she ended up punching 10 trees to the ground. She then decided that the next time that lying piece of crud went to her house, she would literally punch him all the way to the next town._

_The young vampire reached her house and sped her way up to her room, and there she started to cry._

Caroline was knocked out of her reverie by a shuffling sound behind her. She turned and was surprised to see the one only almighty hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her with sadness in his old eyes. He pulled out something from his pocket; it was Caroline's extra key. The one she gave to him on a whim. She still remembers what happened.

"_Urgh…Damn it! I just want to get in my house!" Caroline screamed. She had her key in hand but it didn't want to go into the lock._

_It was about 1 am, and Caroline just came home after an extreme party bash with Matt, Jeremy, and some other people. Tyler was out, yet again, with his pack doing God-knows-what to try to break the sire bond. It was like he barely even had time for her. He said it would be done immediately but 9 months have already passed and still no improvement._

"_You need help?" a familiar British accent asked from behind her. Caroline internally groaned as she turned to stare at the ruthless Original. Klaus stood with a smirk plastered on his face. He eyed the blonde teenager with humor evident in his expression._

"_No! I mean I don't need your help! I just have to twist the key but for some insane reason, the key won't get in the lock!" Caroline whined. She was seriously intoxicated but she thought she could still do a simple action like being able to enter her house._

"_Well it seems like you're using the wrong key, love" Klaus pointed out, amused. Caroline looked at the key and nearly punched herself at her stupidity. It was the wrong key._

"_Fine, I guess you're right oh ancient one!" she slurred. _

"_Did you just call me ancient?" Klaus chuckled at the baby vampire's far from sober state._

"_Yep! Wait! The spare key! I have to get it!" Caroline announced._

"_Where is it?!" Klaus asked. He was clearly enjoying this moment of hilarity._

"_It's in my secret cave. I need to get there. Let me ride on your back" commanded the blonde girl as she pointed at the Old Hybrid. Klaus sighed but let Caroline jump onto his back. She was pretty light, and easy enough to carry anyways._

_Together, they walked through the forest with Klaus giving Caroline a piggyback ride. The older of the two listened attentively as the drunk girl pointed from one place to another in order to arrive at her secret cave. _

_Suddenly, Caroline tapped Klaus in the shoulder to ask him to stop for a moment._

"_We're almost there but first off, this is MY secret cave! You're the only person who is going to see this. You can't tell anyone about this place! Not even Elijah or Rebekah!" Caroline whispered. Klaus relished at the soft breath that passed into his ear. He liked the closeness the two had tonight._

"_I promise" vowed Klaus, and for the first time ever, he actually meant it._

"_Pinky swear!" Caroline brought out her hand and folded all her fingers except her pinky. Klaus looked at her in confusion._

"_What?" he asked as he eyed the finger._

"_Just give me your pinky and we'll make a pact!" she said. Klaus sighed but ended up complying with the silliness of the game. _

_They did the pact, and started to walk off again. Finally, they apparently reached their destination. They stopped in front of an old huge rock covered with leaves and soil. Klaus watched as Caroline jumped off his back and neared the rock. She touched the front of the boulder and pushed until a makeshift door appeared. She opened the door and inside was a staircase leading downwards._

_The two silently walked down the stairs. Caroline squealed in terror at the darkness around them. She grabbed Klaus' hand for reassurance. Klaus nearly jumped at the feeling of Caroline's hand but he realized that he quite liked her depending on him. At the bottom of the staircase was a huge room filled with drawings on the walls of stone and pillows in the middle. Caroline grabbed one of the pillows and shoved her hand in it until she pulled out a key. Klaus observed everything going around him and thought that Caroline was really intelligent when it came to hiding things._

"_So this is my secret cave, and this is my spare key" Caroline whispered in a hush tone. She gave the key to Klaus and looked at him straight in the eye._

"_Since you already saw my cave, you get to keep this key BUT YOU CANNOT GO INTO MY HOUSE WHEN I AM SLEEPING OR TAKING A BATH!" she ordered. _

_Klaus eyed the small key in his hand. It was a gift to him. She gave her spare key to HIM. She showed her secret cave to HIM. He will always keep in mind that this was the most important gift that he ever received. It was of great importance to him now. This key symbolizes that Caroline Forbes now trusted him. She was actually starting to trust him. He was glad._

"_KLAUS! HEY YOU HAVE TO GET ME BACK TO MY HOUSE!" Caroline snapped her fingers impatiently. Klaus sighed in amusement and carried Caroline again, and they made their way to back to her house. _

"Klaus, what are you doing here? What do you want?" she demanded as she got to her feet. She rushed to wipe away her tears with her arm.

"Love, I need to say something" he answered before crossing the room and stopping right in front of her. He proceeded to wipe away a stray tear with his thumb.

Caroline shivered as she felt his warm touch. It somehow seemed comforting, and Caroline really wanted to be comforted.

"Look, I'm not the type of man who loves easily. I get what I want no matter who I throw down. Hell, I even staked my sister to get what I want! All these years, I thought that getting to build my hybrid army is what I really need but I understand now. I want love. At first, I thought that building my army was for protection but I just want someone to love me. I want someone to be there with me no matter what. Now, I know what I really want. I want you, Caroline. Just you. I don't need anyone else in the world. I won't break your heart. I won't let you hurt yourself. I will make you happy even if one day you realize you're not happy with me. I'll let you go if you want me to go. I will do what you want. Say the words and I shall comply. My whole entire being belongs to you." He rambled. Caroline gasped at the words he said. She was always second choice but now she was ALL there was to Klaus. She felt loved for the first time ever.

"Klaus…" she mumbled. She tried to think of words to say but they all sounded like crap compared to his confession. So instead, she just grabbed the Hybrid by the collar and kissed him forcefully.

He was surprised but quickly leaned into the kiss. They kissed rapidly and desperately. They were desperate for each other and they knew it. And at that moment, Caroline didn't care that he was the supposed enemy. She didn't care that Elena and the other would feel betrayed. All she cared about was Klaus, and all Klaus cared about was her. Somehow, in the middle of the kiss, the key dropped. It fell to the floor right beside them. They don't need a key anymore; they've unlocked the sadness in their hearts. There were no barriers for them anymore. All they need to have is each other, and trust.

* * *

**So did you like it? Next up is a double date with Elejah and Klaroline so make sure you keep updated with this story! So please PLEASE PLEASEEEE review! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A DRABBLE, GO AHEAD AND LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEA IN THERE! Soooo that's it I guess, I hope you like it, and yes Klaus is really OOC in this but don't worry he'll go back to being badass in the next chapter.**


	4. A Double Date

**HELLO! LONG TIME NO WRITING! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot to do at school, and it was finals too. Plus, add the family problems too. I wasn't really feeling the need to write, but I AM BACK! All my problems are sorted out and its summer so I have a lot of free time in my hands! So I will be updating more and more now. BTW I changed my name to FangirlWithFandoms...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters in this story. I just like to daydream and imagine things...**

* * *

Klaus groaned as he and his Caroline sat in one of the booths located at the back area of The Grill. Caroline gripped his hand tightly as she warned him of things he "absolutely, positively not do". He had his head on top her head as she leaned on his shoulder while they talked. To be honest, he wasn't even listening but he sure did like the sound of her voice and the feel of her touch.

"Klaus? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Caroline nearly yelled in annoyance. She dug her nails into his skin as she waited for a reply.

"Yes, yes of course I was" Klaus mumbled as he breathed in the scent of his mate.

"Right, now don't do anything stupid. Do NOT mention Damon or Stefan. The idea of even just their names would piss off Elijah. Do try to be on your best behavior" Caroline ordered.

"Aren't I always?" the Hybrid asked arrogantly, earning him another painful hand squeeze.

"No, right now you're being very cocky. Please don't be like this when Elena arrives. She still hasn't forgiven you thoroughly after all the things you've done to her. PLEASE just please Klaus, be good. It took a long time for me to get her to agree to this date. I had to even convince Elijah to encourage her to say yes. I want everything to be perfect, and it won't be perfect if my friend is still raving mad at my boyfriend for killing people she loved" Caroline rambled on.

Klaus particularly did not mind having to listen to Caroline ordering him around. After all, he would do anything in his power to appease to her wants, and if this date was what she wanted then he would give it to her nonetheless. He smiled as he watched the jumpy and nervous Caroline jump out and speak. She looked so beautiful wearing a tight light purple dress with her hair tied up into a messy bun that had some stray golden locks flowing out.

"OH GOD! They're here!" Caroline announced excitedly. She quickly jumped out of the booth and grabbed the Original's hand. Together, they walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the Grill to greet their company.

At the entrance stood Elijah and Elena, the man had his arm around the brunette's waist and the girl looked almost as nervous as his beautiful baby vampire.

"ELENA!" yelled Caroline. She proceeded to pull the other girl in a hug as Klaus let go off her hand to greet his brother.

"Elijah" Klaus said politely. He smiled at his older brother and received one as well. The two Originals watched as their dates talked on and on about girl stuff.

"Well, shall we go inside then?" Klaus asked. He gave Elena a small nod. The girl bit her lip and nodded back at him. The four entered the Grill and sat in their booth. Caroline sat beside Klaus and they held hands under the table. Meanwhile, Elena sat beside Elijah. Their waiter came and gave them some menus before walking away and telling them to call him if they wanted to order.

There was an awkward aura around the table as the two couples decided over their meals. Caroline mumbled things like what she would order, and Elena would mutter in agreement. The men just watched silently as the girls scrutinized everything on the menu.

"So Elena, how's life?" Klaus asked politely. He wasn't really interested in knowing things about the brunette's life but it couldn't possibly hurt to try to befriend the girl.

"Errr, alright I guess. It's great having Elijah around. He helps with the cooking." She answered shyly. Elena then turned and gave Elijah a small peck on the lips as if to say thank you.

"Oh really? That's good." responded the Hybrid.

"Elijah, how's it like living in Elena's place? I mean you two are all alone now since Jeremy's gone" Caroline said. Elijah pursed his lips and nodded in appreciation for letting him in the conversation.

"Well its great. I get to be with Elena all the time. I like living with her" Elijah answered. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned his head to Elena and gave her a questioning glare, but all he got in reply was a small smirk.

"Hah! Elena's totally a neat freak so that's plus points, right?" Caroline grinned. Klaus let out a small chuckle. He stroked his love's hand as she continued to talk to the other couple.

Elijah felt the soft hand rise slowly and slowly towards a spot he would definitely like it to be on. He felt a groan just threateningly trying to be let out but Elena acted as normal as ever while she talked. The girl even had the nerve to smile innocently him.

"So what are you two gonna order?" Caroline asked. Meanwhile, Elena's hand stroked little circle on Elijah's thigh.

"Err...I'm not sure yet" Elijah said in a deep voice. Klaus scrutinized his brother's change of emotion but continued to look at his own menu.

_This woman is driving me nuts,_ Elijah thought as he stared at his date. She looked calm and happy as if she wasn't torturing him from underneath the table. Well she wasn't physically torturing him, but he was starting to get the need to drag her into bed with him.

Finally, his resolve broke when Elena's finger _accidentally_ brushed by his inner thigh. He quickly grabbed Elena's hand from under the table and used his other hand to grab his phone in his pocket.

"Elena! Bonnie just texted me. She says that she want to talk to us in private, and it's very important and urgent" he informed his brunette lover. Elena, in the meantime, looked confused as to why the urgency over a text.

"Well, do you guys want us to be there?" Caroline asked. Klaus looked up from his menu. He glared questioningly at his older brother.

"No...no...Bonnie says it has something to do with Jeremy" Elijah informed before pulling Elena to the entrance of The Grill. Caroline looked curiously at the leaving couple and looked back at her date as if to ask: what happened?

Klaus shrugged and nuzzled his nose against his lover's shoulder. She giggled in response and leaned even closer to him so that he could gain better access. The couple then started kissing, which turned into a full make-out session. Klaus had managed to pull Caroline on top of his lap, and she had her arms tangled around his neck in return.

Elijah pulled Elena outside The Grill and watched comprehensively as she leaned against a wall. She looked at him with a _I-want-you-right-now_ look and bit her lip slowly. He inched closer and closer until there was no possible space between them. He felt her warmth on his chest, and couldn't contain it anymore. He grabbed her waist and their lips met.

"I have a feeling that there is no text from Bonnie" Elena mumbled in between kissed. All she got in reply was another kiss.

Klaus licked the spot on Caroline's neck as she mumbled incoherent words. Her nails scratched his jacket, and it intensified the amount of passion. The two had clearly forgotten that they were in public, and that they were on a double date. Klaus didn't mind showing people that Caroline was his, anyway. He loved that he couldn't quite control himself whenever she was around. Plus, her beautiful hair draping down her shoulder made her look even more sexy on top of his lap.

"We should get out of here, love" the Hybrid offered.

"Okay! LET'S GO NOW!" Caroline exclaimed. He chuckled at her as he stood up with her in his arms. "Nik, you do know I can walk, right?"

"Yes but it'll be faster if I just have you in my arms as I run" he answered. She laughed at his answer before kissing his cheek.

"I hear my brother" Elijah whispered into Elena's ear before pulling away from their epic make-out. Elena groaned in reply but quickly fixed her dress anyways. A second later, Klaus appeared behind them with Caroline in his arms. Elena was confused as to why Klaus carried his girlfriend bridal style.

"We hate to break up this lovely night, but Caroline is a little bit famished" Klaus said. He looked down at the blonde girl in his arms and smiled lovingly at her.

Elena didn't miss the look in his eyes as the man she once hated stared at her bubbly friend, and in that moment, she decided that it didn't matter anymore that the Big Bad Hybrid was dating her best friend. She knew that Caroline absolutely loved Klaus, and now she knows that Klaus really and completely adores Caroline. As long as her friend is happy, she is happy.

"Oh really? Well, alright brother. I think the lovely Miss Gilbert is also tired" Elijah replied. Klaus nodded in understanding before flashing away with his own love.

"Well, so much for a double date" Elena muttered exasperatedly. Her date chuckled in response.

Meanwhile, the young waiter walked back to the now empty booth. Her remembered that a while ago there was a group of two couples sitting in that same table. He set his hand on the table and looked at the menus on top of it.

"They didn't even order any food" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**So...how was that for a ElejahxKlaroline double date? Not much of a double date, was it? I really wanted to show the dynamic between the two couples. Also, this story was written so that I can write Elena accepting Klaroline. ANYWAYS...please review. Give me suggestions, tell me if you want me to write something. NEXT UP: KLAUS AND CAROLINE WATCH A MOVIE...IN A CINEMA!**


	5. A Movie, An Ending, and A Waiter

**HEY GUYS! I updated yesterday and I am updating again today. WOAH! I really have a lot of free time so expect a lot of updates these next three months. I actually do miss writing Klaroline stuff. So yeah, I promised you guys a fic about Klaroline going to the movies, and well here it is. Actually its more of a fic about a whole date, but I couldn't resist the ice cream part. Who doesn't want to see a jealous Klaus? You'll see why...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters in it. I just like writing Fanfiction...**

**BTW This drabble is AU and Klaroline are actually dating here...**

* * *

How did she end up in this mess? No, she never expected this to happen. Not in a million years. Nope. Not at all. This was 100% not planned, but here she was anyways. Caroline Forbes was currently standing outside the cinema theater, awaiting her date. Yes, she had a date tonight. If this happened months ago, she would actually be ecstatic for being asked out on a date to the movie, but the difference between then and now is that SHE WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH KLAUS. Yup, that something to nervous for.

The blonde young vampire fidgeted as time went by. She wore a blue tank top under her purple cardigan and matched that with a pair of white skinny pants together with black flats. Yes, she didn't prepare that much. How could she? She didn't even have time. Plus, it was a date to the movies_,_ why bother?

The clock stroke and chimed. It was now 7:30 PM, and he still wasn't there. By this time, Caroline was getting quite annoyed.

_He said he'd be here by 7...MAYBE, I SHOULD LEAVE! After all, why should I wait for him when he certainly was the one who planned this?! I mean, seriously... I don't like standing alone. People are staring at me with pity! They think I got stood up! OH HELL NO,_ though Caroline as glared at the ground.

"Sorry I'm late, love" a soft but deep voice whispered from behind her. The blonde turned and was met with an impressive sight before her eyes. Standing in front of her was Klaus looking dashing as ever. He was dressed in a white button up under his suit jacket together with matching suit pants and shoes. Caroline felt ashamed for not putting any effort in her attire.

"Well...finally" Caroline whispered almost shyly. She smiled softly at her date, and was granted a polite smile back.

"I had business to attend to. My sister was being rather... what's the word? Oh yes, slutty" Klaus explained as they walked towards the ticket counter. He had his hand on her back, and that alone made Caroline's insides shiver.

"Umm...what movie should we watch?" she asked as she stared up at the movie posters above them.

There was a RomCom, but Caroline thought it would be awkward to watch that with Klaus so she crossed out that one off the list. Then, there was an Indie Film that was said to be good, but she wasn't sure if Klaus would actually enjoy that. So off goes that one. Finally, she set her eyes upon a Zombie film that Matt once said was: "terrifying, but AWESOME."

"Let's watch that Killer Z WarFest movie" Caroline blurted out. Klaus looked at her in confusion, and she just pointed to the poster of the film.

"Isn't that a horror movie? Won't you get scared?" asked the Hybrid as they neared the front of the line to by tickets. In return, he heard Caroline scoff at him in fake hurt.

"You don't think I can handle a little thriller?" she mocked as she waited for him to buy tickets.

"No, no... I just think that maybe you're too innocent for this" Klaus answered as they now approached the cinema doors.

"It will be okay, Klaus. No need to be worried. I will be fine. Plus, if I get scared, I'll just hold on to you" Caroline whispered. This made her date look at her with a passionate gaze. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she giggled at his reaction.

The couple took their seats and stared intently at each other as the waited for the movie to start playing. Klaus had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while she snuggled closer to his chest.

The movie started happily. At first, Klaus did not mind the movie at all but he noticed that Caroline was obviously affixed on it so he decided to try to enjoy the movie too. Eventually, he started to enjoy the film once the bodies started to implode and explode. She just rolled her eyes at him when he started to whisper that he could do better with the destruction.

"Nik, I'm gonna go outside for a bit to buy some gummy bears" she informed before standing up and leaving the cinema to buy her snacks.

She later returned with a bucket full of gummy bears. Her date stared at he in exasperation as she shoved mouthfuls of gummy bears into he awaiting mouth. Occasionally, Klaus would also get some from the bucket. He looked at Caroline in joy as she watched the movie with intensity. She looked absolutely beautiful in the dark, even when there was gummy bears in her mouth.

Finally, the film ended with the cliche cliffhanger. Apparently, when the lead hero thought he had destroyed all traces of zombies, he forgot that he had been bitten. It was too late because he was already on his way back to the safe house.

Caroline groaned in sadness as the lights went back on. Klaus just chuckled at her reaction to the ending. She clearly was upset about how the film reached its resolution.

"WHAT KIND OF RESOLUTION WAS THAT?! IT WASN'T EVEN RESOLVED! Now, I'm just gonna always wonder what happened to him. Did he return to the safe house before becoming a zombie, or did he become a zombie before actually reaching his destination?" she mumbled quickly as they exited the theater.

"I'm guessing this is how you react to cliffhangers?" Klaus joked. He liked listening to Caroline as she rambled on and on about her problems with the conclusion.

"I'm sad, Nik" she pouted at him with her puppy dog eyes. In that moment, Klaus couldn't resist her any longer. He grabbed the sides of her face with his hands and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on her pursed lips.

"Let's go get ice cream. Maybe that will cheer you up" he offered as he stepped away to create space between them. She smiled gratefully at him and nodded her head.

Klaus smiled and grabbed her hand. Together they made their way to the ice cream shop. She leaned on his shoulder for comfort because she knew that he loved her enough to comfort her through even the silliest of her problems.

A few minutes later, the two were able to find a small cafe that served ice cream. The couple sat and decided over their ice cream of choice. They had decided while on the way that they were going to share.

"Wait, I think I want the bubblegum flavor" said Caroline as she pointed to the colorful picture on the menu.

"Well, actually, I was thinking of getting the Coffee Blitz one" he replied. He grinned as he saw Caroline give him a disgusted look as he pointed to the photo of his choice.

"No no... that's gross, Nik. It's bitter and icky. There is no way I'm sharing that coffee ice cream with you" she whined. Klaus looked at her with amusement.

"Oh come on, it doesn't sound that bad"

"For you, it doesn't. I don't like bitter ice cream, Nik" Caroline groaned.

"Fine then...let's call the waiter and ask him what he would recommend" Klaus offered. He raised up his hand, and immediately a boy that looked about Caroline's age walked up to the table.

"Hello! I'm Caroline and this is Nik. We want to share an ice cream but we can't choose what ice cream we'll get. Can you recommend a flavor?" Caroline asked politely. She smiled at the young man.

The waiter was taken aback by the sight of the beautiful blonde girl. He wondered who the other man beside her was.

_Maybe, its her brother. They both have blonde hair...yes, maybe I can ask her out,_ the young waiter thought to himself.

Klaus was getting annoyed at how the waiter was staring at his mate. The boy did not even try to conceal his obvious attraction towards Caroline. Couldn't the idiot see him? Didn't he see that she was on a date? He felt a growl erupting from his mouth, but quickly shut his lips before saying something that might make Caroline angry at him.

While Klaus was absolutely seething, Caroline did not seem to notice that the waiter was now flirting with her. He was casually leaning down to talk to her. She smiled and tried to be polite for both her and Klaus, who by the way had gone completely rigid for some reason.

"So...I recommend the green tea flavor. It's really good and I think a girl like you would like it" the waiter encouraged.

"A girl like me?" she countered.

"Yeah, a beautiful girl like you would enjoy this sweet little concoction. After all, its as sweet as you" the waiter grinned. Klaus' hands were now balled up into fists under the table. He glared daggers at the annoying guy who was seducing his girl. No, this cannot go one. He will not let this boy continue right in front of him.

"Nik, what do you think?" Caroline turned to ask him. She looked so innocent and oblivious to him. Can she not tell that the waiter was having a go at asking her for a date? This little knowledge infuriated Klaus even more.

"Erm...I guess, sweetheart. It sounds delicious" he hissed out. Caroline raised an eyebrow at his words. She smiled and turned back to the waiter and ordered what he had suggested.

"By the way, what is your name?" she asked as the waiter was turning away.

"William, but _you _can call me Will" the waiter-Will emphasized. Klaus was furious. Absolutely.

"Okay!" cheered Caroline. She then proceeded to lean on Klaus' shoulder as they waited for their ice cream. He wrapped his arms around her once more, and kissed the top of her head as she sighed in content.

Later on, Will arrived with a medium-sized bowl full of green tea ice cream. Klaus watched Caroline as she sat up from his arms and grabbed her spoon in excitement. Will smirked as she practically squealed as he handed her the bowl. The Hybrid had finally had enough. He decided that he would show this 'Will' that he shouldn't mess with HIS MATE.

Klaus quickly grabbed his spoon and dove into the ice cream. Will was still talking to Caroline, who had started eating the ice cream too. She had a little spot of ice cream off the side of her lips, and as Will's hand was about to wipe her cheek, Klaus formed a brilliant plan.

He pulled his love to his side and gave her a full-on kiss right in front of Will. She sighed and kissed him back with equal force.

Will watched as the two blondes kissed, and felt awkward for trying to ask this girl to a date, not knowing that he was flirting with her while her boyfriend sat right beside her. _Its not my fault. I thought they were sibling, _he said hopelessly as he walked away.

Klaus smirked happily as he watched Will walk away. Caroline, on the other hand, was just happy to kiss her boyfriend.

"What was that for?" she asked when they finally pulled apart.

"You had a little spot of ice cream by your mouth" he answered simply before scooping up some ice cream and shoving it into his mouth.

"And you decided that the best way to clean that mess up was to use your mouth" Caroline said exasperatedly. Klaus grinned at her and gave her another peck on the lips. She could taste the ice cream him.

They left the ice cream cafe looking rather happy because of the outcome of the date. Both were happy and content. So content that Caroline ended up spending the night at the Mikaelson Manor.

* * *

**So guys...what do you think? Like it? Please review, it means a lot to me when you do! NEXT UP: MORE JEALOUS KLAUS!**


	6. I'd Lie

**HELLO YOU GUYS! Yes, yes... I know I haven't updated in a loooooooooong time BUT I really have to get ready for A levels at school so I am trying my best to get good grades and become a better person. Don't worry, I actually know when this story is going to end so at least I know what to write and I don't get writer's block! WOOHOO it's another Klaroline jealousy drabble. I like Klaus jealous, it's funny as hell. So yeah hope you guy like it. I was listening to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie and that was my inspiration for this fic. BTW, I NEED A BETA! WHO IS WILLING TO BE MY BETA? Please review or PM me if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters in this story.**

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline danced and smiled around the dance floor. His eyes were dead set on a particular man whom Caroline stood next to as she greeted everyone. It was supposed to be him beside her, and not the bloody human boy. It was his party, after all.

The young man looked to be about 3 years older than Caroline. In fact, he had such a college student aura, if Klaus had to say for himself. Normally though, the all powerful Original Hybrid wouldn't give a damn if some blonde beauty had some eye candy boy with her, but this time is different. This time it's Caroline. Caroline was his blonde beauty, and his blonde beauty alone.

The DJ changed the songs up a bit, and couples had started to gather on the dance floor as the slow soft jazz music played. Klaus was seething mad as he saw Caroline wrapping her arms around the boy. He needed to put a stop to this before he ends up ripping the boy's heart out of his chest. Quickly, he thought of ways on how to get Caroline by his side instead of her current partner's.

He decided that there was only one way to get Caroline's attention, and that is by replacing her dance partner with another, namely him. Niklaus walked his way towards the couple. His hands were balled up into fists, and he glared daggers at the boy Caroline was dancing with. Meanwhile, the couple dancing paid no attention to the oncoming Hybrid, and continued to sway slowly with the beat of the music until the blonde girl felt a cold tap of a finger on her bare shoulder. She shivered, knowing it was Niklaus Mikaelson. The Hybrid she was secretly in love with.

"Caroline..." Klaus hissed. He kept his cool, and tried not to growl at the man who STILL had his arms wrapped around Caroline's waist.

"Oh, hi Klaus. What can I do for you?" the younger vampire asked politely, even though she was entranced by Klaus' eyes. He just had those steely cold eyes that stared deep into your soul.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered ever so casually. He gently stretched his arm in front of her as if to ask her to join him.

"Umm...well I'm kind of not yet done dancing with Kyle so maybe the song after" she replied. Caroline then continued to turn back to face her date.

Klaus internally growled as he watched Caroline resume dancing with a man that is not clearly HIM. It really should be him, though. He tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the song to finish so that he could have his turn. Now, all he could do was stare and groan quietly by the staircase when his infatuation danced her heart away.

Finally, the music shifted into a more modern love song. Klaus remembered that Rebekah had once sang this song as she dressed up for her date with the human boy, Matt. This love song was a country song.

Distracted by his thoughts, Klaus failed to notice Caroline walking towards him. He had his eyes on the ground, but then suddenly two silver high heeled sandals appeared right into his vision. He looked up to see Caroline smiling nicely at him. His gloomy expression faded from his face as Caroline grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. She then placed her soft hands on his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. He caressed her waist with his hands. They began to move in sync together with the music.

"I really love this song" Caroline whispered into his ear. "It reminds me of my love life"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"The lyrics fit with the guy of my dreams...well not exactly...but it's close enough" she answered.

Klaus then started to pay close attention at the lyrics of the song.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He realized that Caroline must be describing her seemingly failed relationship with his "little slave hybrid." The young Tyler Lockwood. He could clearly understand why, though. The lyrics made sense. She was absolutely devoted to her boyfriend, anyways.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

They were friends before, Stefan once told him. They grew close when they both helped each other through their supernatural problems. Tyler and Caroline were best friends, but then they fell in love. At first, Caroline did not want to admit it. Tyler was her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She knew the complications.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Stefan mentioned that Tyler was practically his dad, in some ways. His family was rather complicated, and messed up in many areas.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

They knew they were in love with each other, and it was hard for them. Who ever heard of a werewolf and a vampire falling in love? It just sounded so wrong and immoral.

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Finally, Caroline admitted her feelings even though he kissed her first. Together, they lived happily ever after...until Klaus and is family came. Then, Klaus thought that Caroline would've been happy if he had not bombarded his way back to Mystic Falls. Maybe, Caroline and Tyler would still be together. If it wasn't for him, they would still be in love.

Meanwhile, Caroline scrutinized Klaus as they danced. He began to frown and grip on her dress in the middle of the song. She was confused as to why he was acting this way. His emotions just changed all of a sudden, and she wanted to know why.

"Klaus? Are you alright?" she asked with furrowed brows. Klaus snapped back into reality and stumbled backwards a bit. He looked so dazed and hurt that she couldn't help but lay a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I should have left" he mumbled as he looked away from her.

"Huh?" Caroline felt her heart plummet down to her stomach as her nerves got the better of her. She thought this would be a good way to confess her love for him. She was even the one who requested the song. Her plans were backfiring on her.

"You would've been happy. I should have left. If I wasn't here, then Tyler would still be with you. You would've been happily in love with him. Thank you...for being so cruel to me. For showing me the error of my ways. Did you really hate me enough that you would even tell me about your love for him? This is your payback for all of the pain I've caused to Elena? You really want to watch me suffer, _DON'T YOU_?" Klaus laughed haughtily. It was a humorless laugh. His eyes then began to show pain, hurt, and anger. He quickly pushed her away and strolled his way to the courtyard.

"WAIT! KLAUS, NO!" she yelled after him. Caroline chased after him, and ended up in the maze garden. She thought Klaus would get the reason why she chose the song. She thought he would understand that it was for him.

Music blared from the mansion behind her as she walked carefully into the night and darkness of the garden.

"KLAUS! PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! THE REASON WHY I CHOSE THAT SONG WAS TO TE-" Caroline got cut off because her heel broke. She groaned in pain as she fell onto the prickly wet grass. Now, she was definitely scared. She was alone, afraid, and hurt. Worst part is that SHE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING GARDEN AT NIGHT!

Suddenly, she heard the shrubs behind her rustling from movement of a figure. She quickly froze in terror, wondering what it was behind her. Then, she felt two arms encompass her and lift her up from the ground. Her eyes strained to see a clearer picture of who her savior was, but he/she ran too fast that the wind just kept blowing her hair all around her face.

Finally, the savior came to a whooping halt, and laid her down on top of a small unused fountain. Caroline sighed in relief before looking p to thank whoever saved her. She was surprised to be greeted with the face of Klaus looking down upon her.

"Klaus?" she whispered in a hushed tone, but she got nothing in reply. Instead, Klaus knelt on one knee to check on her foot. Her heel was definitely damaged but there was no harm done on her ankle or foot. He softly grazed her sole with his fingertips before placing her foot back down. He slipped off his shoes and handed them to her in silence.

"Wait...what are you doing?" she asked in surprise. She graciously accepted the big leather shoes and slipped them on even though they were 5 times bigger than her actual shoe size.

"I can't get away from you, Caroline. Even if I try, I can't seem to detach myself from your life. I'm sorry that I can't go away even if you want me to. I mean I know you want me to. I know you want Tyler back. I know hurt your friends but - " Caroline cut Klaus off with a small kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek and continued to pull on his tie so the proximity would lessen.

"I don't want you to go. Klaus, I like you...A LOT. I want to be with you. I so definitely want to be by your side. I'm sorry if you thought that I hated you. I am not my friends. I like you" Caroline stated pointedly once they broke apart. Klaus smiled as she took his hand while standing up.

"We are going to have so many problems that we will encounter...especially your friends" Klaus said as they walked casually back to the party.

"Well, we'll solve that problem together" she answered as she gripped on his hand.

"Oh and by the way, I SO TOTALLY KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS" Caroline smirked.

"No I don't think I was" Klaus said confidently.

"Just in case you were wondering, that guy's my cousin Kyle" she smiled as he looked at her in confusion.

* * *

**SEE NOTHING TO GET JEALOUS OF KLAUS! ITS HER COUSIN! LOL DID YOU LIKE MY PLOT TWIST? Anyways... please review. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up but I AM TRYING, YOU GUYS! OH and excuse my grammar errors...it is midnight where I am right now.**

**NEXT UP: DELENA gets married. Elijah's not so happy about that, and Klaroline has to comfort him.**


End file.
